Kill Me Quick
by I LoVe ShInY ThInGz
Summary: I stood there, between a door, which was unlocked, and Yamato Ishida, who was holding a gun. So why didn’t I run?


**Kill Me Quick…**

Chapter 1 - Trapped

I stood there, between a door, which was unlocked, and Yamato Ishida, who was holding a gun. So why didn't I run?

Okay, there's the obvious answer, I admit, I was scared shitless. Then there was the simple fact that he would shoot me if I reached for the handle, and then, what's behind door number 3? I, even now, still loved him with all my heart.

"I fucking hate you." Those were the first words I heard from Yamato since I got here. Nice to know you care, Yamato. I would've said this if it were anyone else. Only because they'd expect it. Big, sporty, cocky, thickheaded Taichi, that's me. Or at least, that's what everyone thinks I am.

Except Yamato Ishida. He found out the truth about me. That I'm gay, I mean. He told me he was too, and then he kissed me. I didn't really know him too well, we were fourteen, and I met him a few months prior, he was one of my closer friends. No one really hangs out with me for long. They want to be my friend, then they find out that I'm not just a shell, a face and body, who happens to be a sports star, if I do say so myself, then they suddenly don't want to hang around because of fear they might hear something intelligent or something. Don't get me wrong, I'm not all full of myself or shallow or anything, its just… when people have been telling you you're great all your life, who're you to disagree?(1)

Yes, so, eventually, after many 'innocent' kisses, and even a… _ahem_ sexual encounter, I asked him out officially. At first, he laughed in my face, then later on, when I wouldn't talk to him, he told me he thought it was because we were already together, and that he loved me. Of course, I fell for it, and where did I fall? Right back into his arms of course. Stupid, ignorant, Gullible Taichi. _That's_ the real me.

And so it went, I was the stupid ignorant gullible one, while I was with Yamato, the smart, conniving one who knew exactly how to get me to do anything for him. Anything. I'd tell you some of these 'things', but that's a whole different story (A/N or least a whole different chapter )

So, I was trapped between an unlocked door and a very dangerous looking, armed Yamato.

"I fucking hate you." He spat at me. I could see his hand shaking. I then noticed his breathing was unsteady. What that because he was scared? Because he still loves me deep inside? Or was it just because he was nervous, or anticipating my death. As much as I hated to admit to myself, it was most probably the latter.

"I _despise_ you." He continued.

'_then why aren't I dead?' _I thought to myself. I wished to God that I'd have the courage to stand up for myself, just this once.

Of course, it didn't come true. A lot of people would say it's because God doesn't smile upon Homosexuality. But I say, if there is a god, isn't he or she supposed to love everyone?

"I love you Yama." I whispered meekly. At any other time, he wouldn't have heard me. But the house was deathly silent. How ironic.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He screamed. "just stop… _fucking_ saying that." He dropped the gun, and collapsed onto a couch. I was shocked at the disappointment I felt. I actually _wanted_ to die. To end my suffering. Or maybe it was because I wanted Yamato to feel remorse, even be sorry, and miss me. Admit to himself that he loved me, deep inside.

I chose this time to go and comfort him.

Stupid, naïve Taichi.

I touched his shoulder and he visibly flinched. I hesitated before I grabbed his hand. He tensed up, before muttering,

"I really was going to kill you this time, you know." (A/N … this time…?)

"I know. I saw it in your eyes." I sighed.

"Why didn't you run?"

"Because you would have shot me if I tried."

He laughed. Ok I admit, it was a kind of bitter, grim, "how ironic" laugh, but it was what it was. I took that moment to take a serious risk.

"I meant what I said." I told him, gripping his hand. He said nothing, but he tensed even more if possible, and yanked his hand away. "I'm not just saying it, I really do love you."

Big mistake.

He shoved me backwards, and stood up quickly. I stared at him, shocked, from my place on the carpeted floor, Where I had fallen after I tripped over the coffee table.

"I told you not to fucking say that!" He screamed, picking up the gun. All the disappointment, and slight hope of dying, decided that this was the moment to leave my body.

"No! d..don't shoot me, please Yama!" I sobbed, like the little bitch I am.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He yelled shakily. He shook his head and looked around with a sadistic smile on his face, "I tell you once, a tell you a hundred times, but…" The smile vanished from his face and he looked directly into my eyes, "You just never learn." And as if on cue, he lifted the gun, cocked it, and…

XxXxXx 

Mimi and Koushiro were walking home from their date. When they turned onto Mimi's street, she had a bit of a brainwave.

"Hey Kou, its so early, do you wanna, like, go hang at Taichi's house for a while? I'm sure Yamato's there, we'll see if they wanna go get coffee or something."

"Sure. It'll be like a 'double date', right?" Koushiro grinned slyly, knowing that it was Mimi's plan.

"Mmm hmm!" Mimi smiled broadly.

"Umm… weeelllll…" Koushiro pretended to think, teasing his girlfriend. Until Mimi gave him her puppy-dog face.

"Nooo, not the face!" Koushiro joked, "Well, okay, but only because I can't say no to that face."

"I know, Shiro, I know."

So they walked hand in hand to Taichi's – who lived next door to Mimi by the way – door. Koushiro was about to knock when something hit him.

"Wait a sec. What if… they're… you know…"

"Screwing?" Mimi supplied

"Yeah, exactly."

"Then they'll have to wait until later, wont they!" She leant forward to knock. When she stopped, an inch away from the door, Koushiro asked her what was wrong.

"Something's wrong." She explained quietly

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but something's about to happen. I can feel it." The words had barely escaped Mimi's mouth before they heard Yamato screaming from inside.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

Mimi suppressed a scream. She was right. For a few seconds, she stood, looking from the door, to Koushiro, who found that the window was partly uncovered, to the door again.

"Kou! They-"

_**BANG**_

Mimi dived onto Koushiro, and dragged him away from the window.

"I… I saw it. I saw my… My best friend kill his boyfriend…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**All of a sudden, the screen goes black, and in strolls Taichi, like Augustus Hill on Oz. Only… Tai's not in a wheel chair…**

**Tai: So, what happened between Yamato and I, you ask? Well, it's a long story. But… I guess if you reeeaaally want to know… review this chapter, then I'll make this evil bitch continue.**

**Erin appears out of nowhere, eating a honey, jam and peanut-butter sandwich **

**Erin: through a mouth-full of food Arm ot ebil!**

**Tai: … huh?**

**Erin: Ahem, I'm NOT evil. **

**Tai: Then explain why I'm dead.**

**Erin: urm… YAMA! BLAME YAMA!**

**Yama: How dare you fill this place with your filthy lies, Ezarin, you little… liar!**

**Erin: What? loox at Tai read again, Cheezey boy, read again!**

**Tai: Stop calling me Cheeze!**

**Erin: okay, I'm sorry Chicken.**

**Tai rolls eyes**

**Yama: FILTHY! FILTHY LIES!**

**Erin: Ah, shut up.**

**Yama: FILTHY!**

**Erin: why're you doing that.**

**Yama: cutely No ones paying attention to me**

**Tai: Awww! Hugs Yama**

**Aaaaaanyway, I got a bit carried away with that last bit. Some authors foot notes huh? Well, listen to the dead gay guy, review, and he'll mak- I mean, I will graciously and happily write the next chapter. glares at Tai, who smiles back**

**Til Then,**

**-Erin **

**(1) I got this quote from Queer as Folk, series 2.**

**(Ethan's playing his violin on a street corner)**

**Justin: Wow, you're really good!**

**Ethan: I'm a genius**

**Justin: well, you're not modest!**

**Ethan: People have been telling me I'm a genius ever since I can remember. I was bound to believe them eventually.**

**Hehe, I love QAF. Mmm… Brian Kinney… you want lotsa hot yummy boysex? Queer As Folk is your best bet ;P**


End file.
